AkuDemy: 10 Songfic Challenge
by XxXGlitzXxXandXxXGlamXxX
Summary: Choose a pairing you like, put your music player on shuffle, and write a songfic to 10 songs! You have from the beginning to the end of the song. M for some swearing, AkuDemy. Please R&R!


Yaoi. I own nothing. You get it. These are songfics, 10 to be exact.

**1: Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like: AkuDemy**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. **

**3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**

**#1: Hey There Delilah – Plain White T's**

Axel sat at his desk, chewing on his lip as he scrawled a letter to Demy, who was in New York to finish college.

Demyx sat on his bed, scribbling down lyrics and playing his sitar thinking of Axel. A year. Then he'd see him again. He sighed, shaking stray strands of sandy blonde hair out of his face and continued strumming.

Axel looked up as Marluxia, his roommate, barged in. "Ugh. Please Axel. It's only a year." Axel smiled a bit and laughed softly, his bright green eyes, slightly sad. "Yah." 'Demyx, I miss you. If I could I'd be with you know.' The blonde had entered his life, and now he was all he could think about.

"Axel." Demyx whispered.

**#2: Let's Get it Started – Black Eyed Peas**

Axel leaned against the wall of the club, lights dancing across his fiery spikes, watching the dance floor. A certain mulleted/mowhawked blonde had his attention.

Demyx stumbled over to near the redhead, smiling. "You having fun?" Axel asked his friend bemusedly. "Yah." Demyx smiled at him. "You should come dance." With that he grabbed the taller, older man's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

Axel rolled his vibrant eyes but danced with the younger and shorter dirty blonde, grinding a little against him just to see his reaction.

Demyx blushed and looked at Axel with surprise. "A-Axel?" "Yeah?" Said redhead asked innocently as the overly welcome scent of cinnamon and Bailey washed over Demyx as Axel danced closer. Demyx gulped.

**#3: Please Don't Leave Me – P!nk**

"Leave me alone!" Axel screamed, slamming the door on Demyx. The redhead stormed to his bedroom and flopped onto his bed, tears running down his face. What had he done? Again. "I don't need him." He mumbled in a pathetic attempt to lie to himself.

Demyx held in his sobs. What had happened to the Axel he'd fallen in love with? Whenever he went to see his boyfriend, he would yell at him, call him names, and tell him to get out. He shook his head.

"Demy…" Axel sighed, envisioning beautiful aquamarine eyes. He knew it was over this time. "Don't leave me." He mumbled to himself.

Demyx walked to his car and got in, slamming the door harder than needed. He wouldn't come back to Axel. Even if he needed him as much as he needed air. He backed out of the driveway, tears blurring his vision.

**#4: Satisfaction – Britney Spears**

Demyx watched his redhead pyro leave, confused and hurt. What had he done now?

Axel shook his head and sighed. No matter how much Demyx tried to please him, and Axel knew he tried, he was never satisfied. Whether they were having sex, watching a movie, or just lazing around. "Axel?" A quiet voice called out.

Demyx crept out of his room, looking uncertain. "I'm sorry. I always seem to do something wrong." He looked like an abused puppy.

Axel sighed, and briefly touched his cheek. "It's not you Demy. It's me. I know you try."

Demyx looked up at Axel. "Where are you going?" He asked seeing the older man walking away. Axel shrugged without turning around. "Axxie, I'm sorry, I'll try harder, just don't go!" Axel cringed hearing the blonde. "I'm sorry Demy."

**#5: Glamorous – Fergie**

Axel laughed at the blonde. "Demyx…" The rich and famous glamrocker watched him. Demyx looked hurt. "You didn't have to laugh." Axel paused. "Ah, fuck the image. Of course I'll go out with you Demy." Demyx perked up. "Really?" Axel kissed him quickly. "Yah. But you have to pay since you asked." He grinned. Demyx chuckled. He was less famous than Axel but he had enough money. "No problem." His aqua eyes shone with delight. Axel followed the excitable blonde out of the concert hall, smirking. 'Oh, the press is gonna love this.' But he didn't care.

**Aight, I cheated here. I have some older songs on my SanDisk, and I'm not familiar with them at all, so I skipped it. Sorry… :)**

**#6: Live Your Life – Rhiana (I think that's how you spell it…)**

Axel looked at Demyx. The famous sitarist looked pressured. The pap had been all over him lately when they found out he was gay. "Demyx. Baby." Axel stood and walked over to his boyfriend and hugged him. "Don't be afraid to be yourself. You have to live your own life." Demyx looked up at him and nodded slowly, a grin broke out on his face. He was the newest popstar, and naturally it was a scandal that such an idol was gay, but like he gave a damn now. He had Axel.

'This is gonna be a special concert.' Demyx assured himself. His first one since the world found out about him and Axel. After all his songs, he cleared his throat. "Alright, I have a special performance. I'll be singing 'Live Your Life' by Rhiana. Someone special inspired this."

After the song, Demyx looked backstage. "And I'd like to call my boyfriend , Axel, out." Axel walked out slowly, looking confused. Demyx dropped onto one knee and said clearly in front of everyone there. "Axel, the love of my life, will you marry me?"

**#7: You Give Love a Bad Name – Bon Jovi**

Demyx flipped Axel off. "Fuck off, you bitch." Axel looked startled, then upset. "Demy…" "Don't call me that!" He yelled. He shoved an accusing finger at Axel. "You CHEATED on me, Axel. With…with…MARLUXIA." His voice cracked as a silent sob shook him. "You shot me through my heart." He whispered painfully. Axel recognized the line from one of the blonde's favourite songs. "DemyX…" He pronounced the 'x' carefully. "I'm sorry." Demyx shook his head. "Just go away, Axel." He mumbled. He looked away as the redhead left dejectedly. "Apologies don't fix everything."

**#8: Poison – Elise Estrada**

Axel watched the blonde bartender, licking his lips unconsciously. He sauntered over to him, the lights of the club dancing over his lithe, wiry body. He craved the younger mans touch. Damn, no one had ever made him feel like this before. "Demyx?" He asked, reading his nametag. Demyx looked up. "Yah? What can I get you?" He asked with a bubbly smile, his heart pounding a bit. The redhead was exotic, dangerous looking, and sexy as hell with those sly green eyes that were looking him up and down. "I think you know." He murmured seductively. Demyx stuttered and blushed. "The name's Axel, got it memorized? Now come on." He grabbed Demyx's wrist and practically dragged him off to a dark corner. Demyx was stammering, but his words were cut off as warm lips crashed against him. He tasted like cinnamon and Baileys. "Mmmm." Demyx moaned, letting the redhead nip at his lips.

**#9: Hush Hush – Pussy Cat Dolls**

Demyx looked at Axel, pain, anger, sadness passing trough his beautiful and haunting eyes. "Axel…why…" "Shut up." Demyx flinched, his eyes wide. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Axel said, his temper sparking and flaring. "But it's just not working. You're not right for me. So just…shh. Got it memorized?" Demyx shook his head. "Fine." He said, a single, silent tear falling down his cheek as he turned and walked out of Axel's apartment and his life.

**#10!: Our Song – Taylor Swift**

Axel smiled down at the dirty blonde that was cuddled into his chest, they were in the back of his black spider and it was late. "Axxie?" Demyx piped up suddenly. Axel lovingly gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. "Yah Demy?" "Do we have a song?" He asked curiously. Axel smiled slightly. "'Course we do, silly." "What is it?" Axel smirked and started singing in his velvety, rich voice, "Our song is the slamming screen door, sneaking out late tapping on your window, when you're on the phone and you talk real slow, 'cause it's late and your momma don't know!" Demyx laughed, knowing Axel despised Taylor Swift. "You're a good singer, baby." Axel smiled. "Not as good as you, my Melodious Nocturne." Demyx blushed and yawned, snuggling closer to him. "I love you Axel." "I love you too, Demyx."


End file.
